


Literal Love Triangles

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is with Anthony, who is with Joven, who Wes is in love with, and who is also with Ian, who is with Lasercorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ian,” Anthony said softly, “I have to go.”  
“Okay,” Ian mumbled tiredly.  
Anthony had told Ian that he needed to help with a video. Anthony kissed Ian on the cheek.  
“See you babe,” Ian mumbled.  
“Love you,” Anthony said, and left.   
Joven waited for Anthony at his house. When he got there, Anthony hugged Joven.  
“What happened?” Joven asked.  
“I left him,” Anthony lied.  
Joven kissed Anthony, and they snuggled on the couch and watched a movie.  
Ian’s POV  
Joven called me on the phone after Anthony left.  
“Hey Joven,” I said.  
“Does he know?”  
“No,” I said, “I don’t think so.”  
“Good. I love you, Ian.”  
“I love you too, Joshua.”


	2. Rhombus?

Who do I love better? Anthony or Joshua? I honestly don’t know. Both of them have their quirks; Joven has his flaring temper, Anthony can be insensitive at times. However, they can be attentive and sweet as well. I love them both. I am stuck in a love triangle.  
I hung out with Joven, seeing as we hadn’t seen each other in a couple days. The both of us had been really busy. He kissed me the second I entered his house.  
“I missed you,” He said.  
“You too, Joshua,” I said.  
He touched my hair, knowing it drove me insane. I shivered when he touched me. I knew how much it would hurt Anthony if he knew.  
Joven’s POV  
“Are you still with Anthony?” I asked.  
“NO,” He moaned.  
I knew damn well he was lying, as was Anthony. I loved them both, I’m into some weird shit. I love Ian because he’s sweet, but secretly kinky. I love Anthony because he’s rough and mean, but also sweet.  
Two months ago…  
Ian was the first to come to me. He was crying his eyes out.  
“Anthony dumped me,” Ian cried.  
“Oh, Ian…” I said.  
So I comforted him. Honestly, I never expected for anything to happen, but it did.   
“Wow Joshua,” Ian said.  
I kissed him. I suspected he would regret what he did, but he didn’t. He came back later, everyday that he and Anthony were broke up. Which would’ve been okay, if Anthony hadn’t come over as well.  
Even I regretted sleeping with Anthony. I felt like I was using him. He was so sweet, so adorable. I really couldn’t resist him. I never expected him to say yes.  
Present…  
Ian doesn’t know about Anthony, and Anthony doesn’t know about Ian. I feel horrible for tricking them, and honestly don’t how I kept this up for so long. As I said, I love them, I always have.  
“Joshua, I got you a present,” Ian said.  
“Really?” I asked excitedly.  
He handed me a box. I opened it.  
“Oh sweet,” I said, “A dagger!”  
I kissed him.   
“I’ve got something else too,” He said, “You should sit down for this.”  
I smirked, he blushed.   
“Ready?” He asked.  
I nodded. My phone rang. I looked at it. A text from Anthony: happy b-day. Love you! I texted him back: luv u 2 babe!  
“Mmm?” Ian mumbled.  
“Lasercorn,” I lied, “Told me happy birthday.”  
“Hmm.”  
Anthony’s POV  
I hung out with Joven that afternoon and gave him a little present. A little something just to show him that I was worth keeping around.  
Joven’s POV  
Wes, my roommate, came home later that night.  
“Hey Wes,” I greeted.  
“Hey Joven,” He said, “Having fun with your little triangle?”  
“It’s not…”  
“Don’t defend it,” Wes interrupted, “Do you really think they give a shit about you?”  
I stared at him. His eyes were watering.  
“Let me know when you find out who REALLY loves you,” He said, before storming off.  
Did he mean…no…he doesn’t…does he?  
“Wes, wait…”  
Lasercorn’s POV  
“Don’t you realize what’s happening, Ian?” I demanded.  
“They’re not cheating, okay?!” Ian said.  
“Open your eyes,” I demanded, “They’re probably fucking as we speak.”  
“Shut up…” He mumbled.  
“You need someone who won’t hurt you,” I said, “Someone loyal…someone who truly love you, Ian.”  
“I…I love you too, David,” Ian said.  
I held him gently. Ian is my drug; I can’t get enough of him. I want him all to myself and it pisses me off that he won’t dump Anthony and Joven already.


	3. Nope, Still a Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends w/ benefits?

Wes’s POV  
What did I do? Joven talked to me last night. I was so mad at him, how could he not notice ME…the person who’s always there for him. He has a way with words, I had to admit. Last night, we were arguing, and this morning I woke up in bed with him. Joven’s a cheater, he’s hurting Ian and Anthony, and I refused to be a part of his sick triangle.  
“Hey Wes,” Joven said casualy.  
“Do not ‘hey Wes’ me,” I said, “I don’t know how you did it, but you managed to get me into bed with your cheating ass.”  
“I never was this good with women,” He said.  
“I hate you.”  
Ian’s POV  
David was right. I knew that when I saw the text on Anthony’s phone: Had a great time last night;) It was from Joven.  
“Hey Anthony,” I said.  
“What?”  
“Wanna explain this?” I handed him his phone.  
His eyes widened.  
“Oh…well…”  
“Don’t fucking bother,” I demanded, “We’re over…you fucking cheater!”  
“Ian, I can explain…”  
“GET OUT!” I screamed, “I never want to see you again!”  
“Okay,” Anthony said “Fine.”  
I waited until he left and burst into tears. I knew I was a hypocrite for calling Anthony a cheater: I was with Joven and Lasercorn, but it still hurt.  
David’s POV  
Ian called me. He was sobbing.  
“Ian…”  
“You were right,” He cried, “They…they were cheating.”  
“I’ll be right there,” I said.  
I hung up and hurried to Ian’s house, where he was still crying. I hugged him.  
“Are you happy?!” He demanded.  
“Not that you’re hurting like this,” I said, “But…is it really over?”  
He nodded.  
“I love you, David,” He said.  
“I love you too, Ian.”  
Anthony’s POV  
I showed up at Joven’s house after I called him.  
“You broke up, huh?” Joven asked.  
“Yeah,” I said.  
“That sucks,” He said, “But, I’m glad you’re all mine now.”  
I kissed him.  
“Me too,” I said.  
Wes’s POV  
“So Ian finally had the sense to dump you,” I remarked.  
“Yeah,” Joven said sadly.  
“Good,” I said.  
He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.  
“Knock it off, Joven,” I said.  
No, don’t stop, keep going. He kissed my neck.  
“Go away,” I said.  
He touched my hips, I whimpered. He smirked, knowing I was hooked. Dammit, Joven, what is it about you that’s so damn addicting? You’re a cheater, that’s for damn sure. I know he doesn’t really love me…I’m just a toy to him.  
“Wes…” Joven moaned.  
My crush got the upper hand, and I gave in to him.  
The next day…  
Joven’s POV  
I woke up with Wes beside me again. I was really beginning to feel something for him. However, when he woke up, he just glared at me.  
“What?”  
“You know damn well ‘what’,” He said, “I hate you.”  
“Come on Wes…”  
“NO,” He shouted, “All you’re doing is using me! I’m just some fucking toy to you!”  
“Wesely…”  
“Don’t EVER talk to me again,” He said.  
I still loved Ian, and Anthony, but I couldn’t keep this up much longer. I called Anthony.


	4. Alone

Anthony’s POV  
I answered when Joven called me.  
“Anthony…I…I can’t keep this up any longer,” He said.  
“Let me guess,” I said, “You were with Ian at the same time you were with me.”  
“How…?”  
“Ian drunk called me last night,” I said, “He said he was with Lasercorn too.”  
“I’m sorry Anthony,” He said, “I fucked everything up. I…I couldn’t decide.”  
“It’s okay I guess,” I said, “But..I…I think it’s best if we break up.”  
“Yeah,” He said, “Bye Anthony.”  
Joven’s POV  
I hung up. There was no one to talk to, Wes hated me, and so did Ian. I was alone. I just curled up in my bed and lied there. It was all my fault. I hurt Ian, I hurt Anthony, and even Wes. I love Wes, my best friend and roommate. I never meant to use him like that.  
Wes’s POV  
Joshua was locked in his room all day, not making a single noise. I was still pissed at him, but I was worried too. My curiosity took over, and I’m glad it did. Otherwise, Joven might have died.   
I saw the note first: I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. Then, I saw Joven, lying on the floor, blood covering his hands. He cut his wrists open. Luckily, he wasn’t bleeding anymore, but there was so much blood and he was passed out.  
Joven’s POV  
“Joshua…” Was that Wes’s voice? “Please wake up.”  
I opened my eyes, feeling light-headed. I saw Wes, crying.  
“Oh thank god, you’re awake,” Wes said.  
“Where am I?”  
“In the living room,” Wes said, “Why, Joven?”  
“I…I thought you never wanted to see me again,” I said.  
I looked at my wrists, they were bandaged.  
“I don’t want you dead,” He defended, “I was just…angry, okay?”  
“I’m sorry for leading you on,” I said, “I really do like you Wesely.”  
He wiped his tears.  
“One minute, I can’t stand to look at you….the next…I want to squeeze the shit out of you,” He said.  
I smiled.  
“There was a lot of blood,” He sniffled, “I don’t want to be without you, Joven.”  
“Anthony and I broke up,” I said, “You didn’t want to see me. I was alone.”  
Wes hugged me.  
“You’ll never be alone,” He assured me, “Not while I’m around.”  
Alone…  
“Anthony…” I said.  
“What about him?”  
“He took it so hard the last time him and Ian broke up,” I said, “And now…he won’t get Ian back.”  
“Do you want to go see if he’s okay?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
